Pokemon: Kingdom Crossover
by Keysoul
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED: Sora joins Ash in EVERY Pokemon Episode & Movie.
1. Indigo League Ep 1, part 1

**Pokemon: Kingdom Crossover**

Author's Notes: This Story is taken place between KH1 and KH CoM, so Sora has defeated Ansem... for now, and Ash is the same age as Sora: 14-15

Key: "Normal Speech"

"(Pokemon Speech)"

_"Telepathic Speech, computer speech and spell incantations"_

'Character Thought'

* * *

Indigo League Ep 1, part 1

Ash had just recieved Pikachu from Professor Oak and was dragging it along the washing line that his mother gave him.

"Pikachu, it'd be a lot easier if you co-operated."

"(I don't have to listen to you Ash!)"

As Ash was dragging Pikachu along, he saw a boy in a red jumpsuit and a black and white shirt with white gloves and large yellow shoes with brown spiky hair about his age lying on the ground up ahead.

"Someone's in trouble!" Ash went to help him.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

The boy murmured something inaudable, then he opened his eyes to see Ash and Pikachu.

"Huh? Where am I? Where're Donald and Goofy?"

"Hey, slow down there, first of all, who are you?"

"My name's Sora, who're you?"

"Ash Ketchum, and this..." He points and Pikachu who had it's arms folded and was looking away, "...Is Pikachu."

"What is it?"

"A Pokemon, don't you know what Pokemon are?"

"No."

Ash was surprised by this, someone not knowing what Pokemon were?

"Where are you from?"

"Uh..."

Sora couldn't answer that, as Donald told him not to let on that he was from another world.

"Somewhere... really... far away."

"Oookay... why were you lying unconcious on the ground just now?"

"I don't know."

"I want to be a Pokemon Trainer, the best Trainer there is!"

Sora didn't bother asking what a Pokemon Trainer was because it would make Ash ask more questions.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

I'll do each episode in two parts, and I'll do additional episodes that revolve around the KH characters.


	2. Indigo League Ep 1, part 2

**Pokemon: Kingdom Crossover**

Author's Notes: Oookay... anyway, I'm thinking about putting Donald and Goofy in as well.

Key: "Normal Speech"

"(Pokemon Speech)"

_"Telepathic Speech, computer speech and spell incantations"_

'Character Thought'

* * *

Indigo League Ep 1, part 2

Ash was gettin tired of dragging Pikachu along.

"Pikachu, why don't you just co-operate and get in a pokeball."

"(No way, I'm claustrophobic.)"

"Why don't you just let it do what it wants?" Said Sora.

"Okay."

Ash untied Pikachu.

"There."

Suddenly, there were footsteps.

A bird-like creature was walking amoung the bushes.

"A Pidgey, Pikachu I want you to defeat it."

"(No!)"

Pikachu ran to the top of a tree.

"Coward." Said Sora.

"I'll get it then."

Ash threw a pokeball at the Pidgey, it hit it and it went inside the pokeball.

"I got it!"

Suddenly it managed to escape.

"I'm no expert, but I think you have to weaken it first." Said Sora.

Ash then saw another bird pokemon.

"Weaken it huh? Well how about this."

Ash threw a stone at it.

This seemed to anger it as it turned to look at them with anger in it's eyes.

"Uh oh..."

It flew at them angrily until it saw Pikachu in the tree and started attacking it.

"Pikachu's in trouble!"

Suddenly, Pikachu let out a surge of electricity.

The bird pokemon fell to the ground.

"I think it's defeated." Said Ash.

But it was far from down.

It called out and hundreds of them came out.

"I think we'd better skedattle." Said Sora.

The three of them ran for it.

The spearow were catching up, and Pikachu fell over and was being attacked by the spearow.

"Oh no, Pikachu!"

Ash picked up Pikachu from the attack and they continued to run.

They came to a waterfall and jumped in.

They were being pulled by the river's current.

At that same time a girl with orange hair was fishing in the river.

Suddenly the lure went down.

"Hey I've got a bite."

She fished up Ash who was pulled onto the riverbank.

"*gasp* Are you okay?" Said the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Just then, Sora surfaced and swam to the bank.

"Not you! That pokemon, is it breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a pokemon hospital in the next town."

"What really?"

"Yes"

Ash ran to her bike.

"I'm borrowing this."

Ash rode off with Pikachu.

Sora ran after him.

"My bike..."

Ash was riding the bike through a storm.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I promise I'll get you there safely."

The Spearow appered and Ash rode the bike off a cliff.

Ash saw Pikachu not moving on the ground.

"No."

Ash got up and turned to the Spearow.

"I won't let you hurt Pikachu anymore! I'll defeat you all! I will not lose to you, I am destined to be the greatest pokemon master! Come and get me!"

The Spearow flew at him, Pikachu saw how brave he was to protect him.

Just as the Spearow got to Ash Pikachu jumped up and unleashed the greatest Thunder attack.

A storm of electricity caused the Spearow to fly away, Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground, injured but alive.

"Well, we beat 'em."

Just then a giant golden bird appered and flew over the rainbow.

"What's that?"

"Ash!"

Sora came running up to them.

"How's Pikachu?"

"He managed to defeat all the Spearow with one attack."

"Wow."

"C'mon, we need to get Pikachu to that hospital."

Ash and Sora walked down to the town, Ash had Pikachu in his arms, Pikachu licked Ash's chin as a sign of grattitude.

* * *

Episode 1 complete and there WILL be characters from Kingdom Hearts joining them as well including Donald and Goofy.


	3. Indigo League Ep 2, part 1

**Pokemon: Kingdom Crossover**

Key: "Normal Speech"

"(Pokemon Speech)"

_"Telepathic Speech, computer speech and spell incantations"_

'Character Thought'

* * *

Indigo League Ep 2, part 1

Ash and Sora were running towards the Varidian City Pokemon Centre, Pikachu was unconsious and was covered in scars.

"Attention Varidian citizens, there have been reports of pokemon thieves in the area, so be on the lookout for suspisous looking..."

The police report was cut off.

The policewoman grabbed Ash by the back of his collar.

"Where do you think you're going with that pokemon?"

Ash broke free of her grasp.

"It's MY pokemon and it's hurt!"

"So we need to get it to a pokemon centre quickly!" Said Sora.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were thieves, there's been reports of pokemon thieves in the area. Don't worry, I'll get you there."

She took them to a motorbike with a passenger seat big enough to fit both Ash and Sora.

"Let's go!"

They rode off at high speed towards the pokemon centre.

"That's the pokemon centre? It's gigantic."

The pokemon centre was a huge dome shaped bulding with a large red 'P' on it.

They drove into the centre and parked at the front desk.

"We have a driveway you know." Said the nurse at the front desk.

"Please help Pikachu!" Said Ash.

"I'll do what I can."

The nurse took Pikachu into an operating room.

"Can I come in?" Said Ash.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

After 20 minutes

Ash noticed some TV-Phones and decided to call home.

Ash dialed in his home phone number.

"Hello?"

_"Ash?"_ Ash's mother was on the phone.

"Hi mom."

Ash's mother's face appered on screen.

_"Hi sweetie." _She noticed Sora.

_"Who's this?"_

"This is Sora, my friend."

"Hello."

_"You're already making friends, you must be doing well."_

"Well actually..."

_"Don't be discouraged, you're doing fine!"_

"Okay, bye." Ash hung up

End of part 1

* * *

Next chapter Donald and Goofy WILL be introduced.


End file.
